¡Preguntale a Discord!
by max208
Summary: Programa en el cual tu! si tu! podras hacerle todo tipo de preguntas al gran señor del caos, el cual siempre hara de las suyas durante el episodio, ademas de que iras descubriendo la linea temporal que hay! ¿Que esperas para entrar? (FIC INTERACTIVO, MUY INTERACTIVO)
1. INTRODUCCIÓN Y POLITICA EQUESTRIANA

Se observa una pequeña casa en medio de un gran caos en una dimensión desconocida, pero no creo que sea difícil adivinar quien vive ahi, o mas bien quien podría soportar vivir ahi, nadie mas que el poderoso Dios del Caos, y su hija Screwball claro, la cámara se acerca hasta enfocar al gran draconequus por una ventana de su casa la cual se movió de posición aleatoriamente, este repentinamente voltea hacia el reportero/camarógrafo gracias a que la ventana reveló su ubicación ladrando, el trato de huir, pero fue jalado por Discord, como se hacía llamar, entró en la casa y la cámara le fue arrebatada al camarógrafo a la vez que era sentado en un sillón en el techo al lado de otro en igual posición pero de mayor tamaño, de repente se oyó la voz de una joven:

-Papa, ¿quien es el?

-Creo que es un reportero del Equestria Times, ¿que buscabas aquí muchacho?

El pony estaba algo asustado, ya que Discord no tenía una buena reputación con los reporteros, se dice que el ultimo que intento grabarlo apareció en el baño de su jefe, su plan era hacerse pasar por un cartero, pero olvidó cambiarse.

-Eh-hh se-señor Discord solo quería hacerle una entrevista para el noticiero Equestria Times- poco a poco el pony empezaba a tomar confianza, pero no mucha -¿cree poder concederme este honor?

-Oh muchacho ¿me he deshecho de cientos de reporteros que buscaban lo mismo que tú, porque no lo haría contigo?

Discord vio en sus ojos el miedo que tenia, hace mucho que no veía a un pony asustarse por su presencia desde hace unos 100 años, lo sentía excelente pero el ya no era el Discord al que encerraron en una prisión de piedra, le prometió a Fluttershy que no haría eso, relajó su mirada y chasqueo sus dedos, apareciendo algo.

-Perdón por asustarte, ¿gustas una taza de té? -inmediatamente pasó el té con forma de taza -¿o tal vez un sándwich de pepino?

-Tal vez una taza de té, pero con el té dentro de la taza por favor- Discord chasqueo sus dedos y él apareció con un mini puesto.

-Tazas con té dentro! Tazas con té dentro! A solo 2 moneditas! Pasele Pasele!

-Ah tome- el pony le dio las monedas a Discord pero el solo se las regreso y le dijo -estas monedas no valen nada aquí, si quiere le presto 2 monedas Discord-

-¿Monedas Discord?

-Esta es una moneda Discord -sacó una de la oreja del pony la cual hablaba -Gastame! Gastame! Gastame!

-Ah ok prestamelas y toma- Discord le dio su taza de té y el pony se la tomó, y le gusto mucho.

-Ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias señor, ¿y considero mi oferta de una entrevista? -Discord chasqueo los dedos y apareció todo un estudio, arriba un cartel con la leyenda **"Preguntale a Discord!"**

-¿tu que crees?

-¿Bueno pero me podría regresar mi camara por favor?

-Tengo una mejor idea -chasqueo sus dedos e hizo aparecer a otro pony, el cual era el compañero sustituto del pony- le damos la cámara a el y problema resuelto!

-¿Ehhh que hago yo aquí? -decía algo mareado ya que nunca había sido teletransportado, y su cabeza y ojos daban vueltas.

-Es una larga historia, resumida es que logre que Discord me diera una entrevista -dijo logrando que se formara una cara de asombro junto a la de mareo en su compañero.

-¿En-nn-ss-er-io, y a mi para que me quieres aquí? -seguía diciendo cuando logro divisar a una pony de pelaje rosa y melena igual rosa con unos mechones blancos, lo que más le extraño fueron las espirales que fungían de pupilas en sus ojos, se encontraba en uno de los sillones que había en el cuarto, estaba leyendo un extraño libro, y decidió preguntar en cuanto oportunidad tuviera.

-Graba la entrevista, yo le voy a preguntar

-Ah ok dame la cámara, ya estoy mejor, pero le puedo preguntar algo señor Discord?

Discord solo lo miro de una forma extraña y contestó:

-¿Que sucede pony?

-¿Quien es ella? -dijo señalando a la pony sentada en el sillón, Discord solo relajo la mirada y se acerca a la curiosa pony.

-Ella es Screwball, mi hija, ¡Saluda al señor del noticiero hija!

-¡Hola señor extraño! -decía mientras movía sus casco saludandolo, el libro que tenia salio volando hacia algún lugar desconocido- ¡oh mi libro otra vez se escapó, voy a perseguirlo, adios papa, adios señores extraños! -dijo para esfumarse en una onda púrpura de caos, lo cual dejó sorprendidos a los 2 ponys, ya que la yegua no tenía ni cuerno y alas.

-Ah esa es mi hija, toda una experta en magia del caos -decía Discord mientras veía por donde se había ido Screwball con una mirada de orgullo, pero volteo a ver a los 2 ponys con caras de asombro -¿que, no habían visto antes a mi hija? deberían venir más seguido, les caerá bien cuando la conozcan, es igualita a su padre.

-Tendré eso en cuenta, pero sobre la entrevista, ¿a que hora podemos empezar? no es que lo estemos presionando ni nada pero se hace tarde.

-Ten calma muchacho, no puedo salir con estas pintas al aire, dame 5 minutos y estaré listo.

-Ok, tome su tiempo.

Discord salió volando hacia lo que parecía su cuarto, era un sitio todavía más caótico que la sala de estar, se estaba llevando a cabo la 3era guerra habitacional, el imperio camista contra la rebelión de almohadas, las almohadas se encontraban en un campo minado del imperio, ninguna almohada había logrado pasar el campo lleno de resortes, quienes lo intentaban salían volando al activar un resorte super-tensado 3000.

Mientras esto sucedía Discord se encontraba eligiendo un atuendo en su ropero el cual cambiaba de lugar por los bombardeos de almohadas, por lo que tuvo que tomar el primero que vio y se lo puso, al final le gusto el atuendo que eligió y salió listo para grabar el primer episodio de **"Preguntale a Discord!",** uno de muchos, de eso estaba seguro

 **psyxofthoros . deviantart art/Like-a-Sir-Discord-Esq-350521348 (Solo quita los espacios alrededor y no olvides el http doble barra punto y listo! podras ver cómo irá vestido Discord)**

-¡Estoy listo para grabar! ¡Empiezen por favor!

-Bien bien, tranquilizate Discord ya te pusiste lo que quisiste ahora siéntate y prepárate para salir al aire, será un inicio corto, solo para promocionar el programa, por lo que solo hare 2 preguntas, cuando lleguen mas te avisaremos para venir ¿entendido?

-¡Sí general! -dijo mientras hacía un saludo militar para después sentarse.

-Muy bien prepara la cámara que empezamos ya.

-Bien, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ya...

-Buen dia a todos los que están viendo esta transmisión, hoy estamos con el señor Discord, el cual nos responderá algunas preguntas acerca de Equestria hoy en dia, ¿que tal Discord, como estas hoy?

-Yo estoy muy bien, como siempre, disfrutando del caos hogareño.

-Me alegra eso, aquí va la primera pregunta, es sobre la política en equestria.

-Bueno no domino del todo el tema pero avientala a mi!

-¿Qué opina de la recientes elecciones presidenciales?

-Están compradas, si no crees eso ¿explicame como es que Twilight haya ganado por 4ta vez, además de tener la mayoría en el congreso? Y no es por ser la candidata y fundadora principal del PRE (Partido Revolucionario Equestriano) a la caída de la monarquía, sino porque ella sabe cómo controlar a la gente, no por nada fue una gran alumna de la entonces Princesa Celestia, pobre Dinky, fue destrozada ese dia, 75% de los votos al PRE y solo el 10% del voto a ella, los demás anularon, que lastima, pero como sea ¿que sigue?

-También está relacionada con la política, ¿Usted qué opina del PRE?

-Como ya había dicho, son la mafia del poder equestriana, Twilight aprovecha su poder de presidenta para lavar bits para su partido, para después usarlos en la campaña, además no ha hecho grandes avances en equestria desde el 2do mandato, solo dice que mantiene la estabilidad, aunque las pérdidas financieras se noten cuando hay una alza en los alimentos, pero nadie se queja y lo siguen pagando, por eso decidí quedarme aquí, ella no tiene jurisdicción en esta dimensión, y los impuestos no están muy bajos que digamos, pero en fin, ¿es todo por hoy?

-Así es Discord, muchas gracias por dejarnos entrar a tu casa y contestarnos las preguntas, si les gusto el programa pueden dejar sus preguntas en los reviews o en privado por la oficina, las leeremos y las mejores serán respondidas en la próxima transmisión!

Ademas recuerden que mientras más insistan en mandar preguntas mas rapido sera la demanda de capítulos, por lo que nos apresuraremos a contestar todas las posibles, pero solo se les pide una cosa, por favor escriban con buena ortografía o su pregunta será rechazada.

 **¡HASTA LUEGO!**

 **PATROCINADORES**

 **ESTUDIOS 208**

 **Pasen y lean el nuevo fic de nuestro patrocinador más reciente:WARLUS999**

" **Magmarock"**

 **Ya disponible el primer capítulo!**

 **ESPACIOS PARA PUBLICIDAD AÚN ABIERTOS**

 **ESTUDIOS 208**

 **©COPYRIGHT 2017 - 2018**


	2. El destino de las mane 6

La escena se centra en la casa del mundialmente conocido Discord, señor del caos, el cual se encontraba tomando su bebida favorita, un vaso refrescante de leche con chocolate, cuando oyó ladrar a su ventana, algo que ya no le sorprendía en los últimos días, desde que se estrenó el nuevo programa el cartero no dejaba de llegar a su casa a entregarle cartas con varias preguntas, varias de la misma persona, por lo que le desesperaba que esos tipos no pudieran escribir todas sus preguntas en una sola exhibición.

Fuera como fuese, fue a ver la ventana que no se callaba, y al asomarse logró divisar a sus amigos del Equestria Times tratando de esquivar las almohadas que se salían de la habitación, si, la guerra por su cuarto continuaba, aunque Discord siempre los encerraba en gelatina, solo duraban un rato, por lo que ahora duerme en el sillón de la sala.

De un chasquido su casa en la que todo flotaba y daba vueltas a ningún lugar, se convirtió en todo un foro de filmación, los ponys ya ni se sorprendieron y mejor entraron cuando Discord les abrió, acomodaron su equipo y amarraron al suelo lo más importante, ya que Discord no se sentía a gusto com tanto orden, por lo que de repente las cosas flotaban, solo para hacer un poco más divertido el programa.

-¡Discord! No hagas volar ni el café, ni las cámaras, la mesa, el sillón o a nosotros ¿ok?

-Con eso le quitas mucha diversión a este lugar pero esta bien, tu mandas, por ahora

-Bien, teníamos hasta el momento 9 preguntas que contestar, pero ahora tenemos alrededor de 11 preguntas

-¡¿11!? ¡Ya soy famoso de nuevo jajaja! -mientras celebraba chasqueo los dedos haciendo bailar los sillones, pero se detuvo en un momento, luego haría una fiesta -¡Tenemos que seguir con esto, la gente nos está esperando! empecemos ya ¿cual es la primera pregunta?

-Wow tranquilizate Discord, en un momento empezamos, solo reviso la cámara y busco esas preguntas de último minuto -mientras buscaba en su alforja se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta y Discord fue, no era muy común que alguien encontrara ese lugar.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el cartero, traía una carta de suma importancia, el sólo tomó la carta y le cerró de un portazo, el pobre cartero se fue decepcionado al no obtener ni una moneda, dentro del estudio se oyó un chasquido y una moneda apareció enfrente de él, está flotaba y el cartero empezó a perseguirla, tendría que retrasarse un rato.

-¿Buscabas esta carta amigo? -mientras decía esto él mantenía en su pata de león la carta con una cara de orgullo

-Oh si Discord muchas gracias, permíteme que en cuanto vea que dice empezamos -en eso le arrebata la carta mientras Discord se iba a sentar, el otro pony pegaso acomodaba las luces del techo para encontrar el punto perfecto.

-¡Todo listo aquí arriba amigo!

-¡Genial, toma la cámara que empezamos ya!

Discord se encontraba en el sillon comodamente sentado, habia aparecido un minibar, el cual tenía una gran cantidad de vasos con etiquetas, entre ellas había una que decia "Momento feliz", de la cual Discord se sirvió un poco y lo empezó a tomar, después del primer trago dijo:

-Ah, nada como un buen vaso de la receta del Discord número 52, ¡gracias por cuidarla bien amigo! -los ponys se le quedaron viendo ya que le hablaba al frasco el cual tenía la bebida, y para sorpresa de los 2 este se sacudió como si estuviera feliz, Discord solo lo metio de nuevo en el minibar y hacerlo desaparecer, decidieron ignorar eso y empezar a grabar, que estaban muy atrasados.

-Empezamos en 3, 2, 1…

* * *

-Bienvenidos yeguas, caballos y demás especies que vean este programa, al parecer les gusto el primer episodio así que esperamos seguir contando con su apoyo en cuanto a preguntas, y que les guste este nuevo tambien, ademas de que las personas que enviaron sus preguntas estén felices con su respuesta, ¿o no Discord?

-Yo si espero que les guste la respuesta que les doy, mi cerebro ya esta algo viejo, aunque si lo pienso ahora, no se de que especie sera, ahora yo les dejo una pregunta "¿de qué especie creen que es mi cerebro?" iré con el doctor y veremos quien tiene razon jeje, mientras empecemos con las preguntas ¿quieres?

-Bien, la primera pregunta es de Warlus999 "¿Qué opinas sobre las recientes relaciones internacionales entre Equestria y los dragones?"

-Shhh, tocas una fibra sensible de las relaciones exteriores de Equestria en los últimos 100 años, pero te contare lo que se, hace 90 años, Spike causó un gran alboroto en el imperio de cristal, el estaba acompañando a Twilight en una cumbre, y fue ahí cuando se descubrió una mega mina de gemas, decidió verla por sus propios ojos pero fue demasiado para el entonces pequeño dragón, por lo que no pudo controlar su codicia, y tal como le había pasado antes, se convirtió en un gran dragón con la sola idea de acumular tesoros, solo que esta vez empezó a destrozar el imperio, hiriendo a varios ponys pero no de gravedad, las princesas al final decidieron dormir a Spike con un poderoso hechizo que solo las 2 hermanas conocen, para después contactar a la entonces Señora de los dragones Ember, la cual al ver la situación se llevó al ya reducido Spike a las Tierras Dragón, aunque al día de hoy no ha vuelto, por lo que Twilight empezó a acumular un gran odio no hacia todos los dragones, sino solo a Ember, y después de la gran revolución y llegar al poder, soltó esa gran bola de odio a la ya retirada Ember, ya que cada 100 años hay cambio de Señor de los dragones, Torch al enterarse de eso, uso la influencia que tenía al ser uno de los dragones más sabios que hay, y logró que el actual Señor pusiera una política de total aislamiento hacia los ponis, Twilight al ver lo que había ocasionado trato de disculparse, pero fue demasiado tarde, los dragones veían con mala cara a los ponys, y al dia de hoy no existe comunicación alguna con las Tierras Dragón, aunque al menos las tensiones no han llegado a un punto en el cual ya no hay retorno, por ahora…

* * *

-La siguiente pregunta también es del mismo sujeto, aclaro desde ahorita que las preguntas se muestran en el orden en el que llegaron, regresando al tema, la pregunta es "¿Cual es tu postura ante la monarquía? Ya nos has dado tu opinión sobre el PRE, pero ahora queremos saber opinión sobre el sistema actual que la PRE intenta destruir ¿Estas de acuerdo o no? Dependientemente, ¿Crees que las ideas de la PRE sean las adecuadas para el hoy?"

-Si la monarquía siguiera existiendo y Celestia y Luna estuvieran al frente, yo las apoyaria, ellas nunca trataron de convencer a un pony de que sus acciones estaban bien, sino que ellas trataban de obtener la aprobación de sus súbditos, además los impuestos y la diplomacia eran el fuerte de Celestia, y la seguridad era algo que Luna dominaba muy bien con el apoyo de su guardia nocturna, al llegar Twilight junto al PRE hizo cambios muy drásticos, con la excusa de que esas ideas ya eran anticuadas, y logró que se aprobaran nuevos impuestos y leyes a cambio de algunos bits, mientras que sus bolsillos se llenaban de bits, y después invadir el dominio de los perros diamante y esclavizarlos para sacar gemas valiosas que vendería tanto al reino de las cebras como a los dragones en el poco tiempo que el comercio estuvo abierto, por lo que en mi opinión, las ideas que tienen no son ni un poco adecuadas para el mundo actual, pero ella sigue encerrada en su mundo, y presiento que no se detendrá gracias a la inmortalidad que obtuvo por los elementos de la armonía, al igual que sus amigas, ella no ha envejecido ni un segundo desde que se unió a los elementos, pero eso no se los contare ahorita jeje, por cierto, ya me estoy cansando de tanto hablar, por lo que les dejo aquí a mi clon mientras voy a tomar un descanso -dicho esto chasqueo su pata de león y apareció un Discord igual a él, con la única diferencia de que tenia un numero 2 en el pecho

 **D2:** -¡Yo estoy fresco como una lechuga, sigamos respondiendo!

-¿ok? ignoraré eso y pensaré que eres el verdadero, la siguiente pregunta es algo curiosa: "Si has estado desde los siglos en los cuales Celestia y Luna comenzaron su reinado, ¿Cuantos años tienes específicamente?

-Pues yo tengo aproximadamente 5 minutos, pero si te refieres al verdadero Discord, pues a ver contemos un poco, hace 1100 años que Luna fue exiliada, y yo para ese tiempo ya estaba como una bonita estatua en el castillo, y domine Equestria por unos 10 años, y tuve una vida sin preocupaciones por alrededor de 1000 años, por lo que creo que tengo más o menos 2000 años.

* * *

-Ahora empezamos con la sección de preguntas de la escritora AngelMariaNF, a la cual se le agradece mucho su apoyo y esperamos de todo corazón que le guste este nuevo capítulo.

-¿Discord listo?

 **D1:** -Mi clon todavía no quiere que lo releve -detrás de él se veía su clon saludando a la cámara animado, por lo que se decidió seguir con el programa.

-Bien Discord la primera pregunta es "¿Si Twilight ahora es presidenta, qué ocurrió con las princesas?"

 **D2:** -La princesa Luna se encuentra en un exilio por parte de Twilight, ella está en el Imperio de Cristal, lo se porque a veces la voy a visitar y relajarnos un poco, ella aun lo necesita, sobre Celestia es una historia que no quiero contar ahora…

-Siguiente pregunta "¿Qué cosas interesantes (aparte de que Twilight ahora es presidenta) han ocurrido en los últimos años?"

-Empecemos con lo bueno, los changelings y ponys siguen viviendo en paz entre los ponys, la gran revolución no afectó las relaciones con ellos, además estos se acoplaron muy bien a la sociedad equestre y actualmente son la mayor fuerza de trabajo de equestria, ya que mientras estos tengan amor, el cual ya se comparten, pueden vivir cientos de años, y además durante el reino de Chrysalis todos ellos recibieron enseñanza de primera para realizar cualquier trabajo, por lo que se convirtieron en unos excelentes trabajadores de cualquier tipo, una táctica para infiltrarse sin dar mala espina, y ahora fue usada para el bien.

Otro buen suceso fue que hubo grandes avances en la tecnología y comunicación, ahora tenemos cámaras de vídeo como la que usamos, ¡y hasta computadoras!, con el sistema más nuevo que existe, Winpony 95, muy rapido y dinamico.

No les dire que paso con las amigas de Twilight ahorita, tendrán que esperar un poco más jejeje…

Y tomando lo no tan bueno, las fuerzas rebeldes a favor de Luna siguen por las calles causando estragos a propiedades, por lo que no podría decir que todo está tranquilo aquí, ¡hasta yo pongo una trampa con varios pays en la puerta por si acaso!, pero a Twilight no le importa mucho eso, y a la mayoría de los ponys tampoco.

-Como pienso que ya terminaste aquí va la siguiente pregunta "¿Cómo te trata la sociedad hoy en día? Digo, antes te temían, pero ahora que les has demostrado que no tienen que tener miedo de ti ¿qué opina la mayoría de Equestria?"

-Meh, por ahora tengo una buena reputación en Equestria, y no debe de ser porque gracias a mi los 2 bandos que pelearon en la gran revolución se detuvieron, los amenazaba con convertir todas sus armas en queso, ¡jajaja hubieran visto las caras que pusieron cuando les dije eso! sabían que sin sus armas no podrían seguir, y pues al final de las negociaciones Twilight llegó al poder y Luna fue condenada a un exilio de 200 años en el imperio de cristal, ya le falta poquito.

* * *

-Con esto llegamos al final de las preguntas de Angel, y empezamos con las de jmdrg, ¿preparado Discord 2?

-¡Más listo que cuando applejack va a cosechar manzanas!

-Bien, la primera pregunta es "¿A que se dedican actualmente Celestia y Luna?"

-Pues Luna sigue encargándose del sol y la luna, jaja Luna se encarga de la luna, es algo confuso, además es la mano derecha de Cadence en lo que concierne la administración del reino, y le gusto mucho pasar el tiempo con Flurry Heart, esas 2 son muy unidas, y como le prometí a Celestia antes de irse, no les dire que paso con ella, y siendo sinceros me preocupa que le haya pasado algo, no la he visto en más de 10 años.

-Siguiente pregunta, "¿Cómo tomaron las princes el cambio de gobierno?"

-Meh pues como ellas tuvieron la culpa de que todo esto ocurriera no les quedó de otra más que rendirse, pero las fuerzas no lo hicieron, durante la guerra sin cuartel que hubo durante varios años Equestria quedó dañada, y Luna decidió irse al Imperio de Cristal, lugar en donde se ofrecía refugio a todos lo ponys que escapaban de Equestria, y desde ahí negoció una tregua, Twilight aprovechó el momento y se coló en las líneas triunfantes quedando como una heroína una vez más, y ya saben el resto.

-ahh, esto ya parece clase de historia, como sea la siguiente pregunta es "¿El imperio de Cristal aún tiene monarquía?" ¿enserio? me voy a quedar dormido de verdad...

 **D1:** ¿pues acabemos con esto rápido no? oye D2 hora de irse

 **D2:** bueno ya que… -este chasqueo los dedos y solo quedo un Discord.

-Ah que bien se siente volver a tener todo mi poder jajaja

-¿Podemos seguir por favor ya me estoy cansando?

-Bien bien, contestando a la pregunta, si el imperio de cristal aún mantiene la monarquía, y como dijo mi amigo, se ha vuelto un destino popular para los refugiados, y el hogar actual de lo que resta de la monarquía equestre, a mi parecer es mejor que Equestria en este momento, sin tanta pobreza y las cosas son baratas alla, muchos van a comprar alimento alla, cuesta la mitad que lo que cuesta en la capital, y Cadence aún se lleva muy bien con Twilight, al menos se que ella no ha cambiado y este mundo aun tiene esperanza, ah ¿qué inspirador soy no?

-Hasta yo voy a comprar cosas ahí, aunque lo que me sale más caro es el tren, pero mejor acabemos con esto, última pregunta Discord "¿Que hacen el resto de Mane Six?, ¿Tienen hijos o están casadas?"

-Pues consiguete un buen café amigo, que esto va para largo aun

-¡Rayos! ¡Sabes que relevame viejo con uno de tus clones, ya estoy cansado!

-Bueno… -chasqueo sus dedos y nuevamente apareció D2

 **D1:** -Muy bien toma la camara y no la muevas ¿ok?

 **D2:** -Esto no es divertido pero ya que…

 **D1:** -Comencemos con… sinceramente no sé con quién empezar

 **D2:** -¡Uh yo se como arreglar tu problema! -chasqueo su cola e hizo aparecer una ruleta con los nombres de las mane six menos Twilight, además de un traje de jefe de ceremonias -¡Pasen, pasen, niños y niñas, yeguas y caballos, den la vuelta a la ruleta y decidan de quien hablara Discord primero!

-Bueno esto es mas divertido asi que quiero intentarlo- el pony se acercó mientras D2 simplemente le dejo el paso libre, dejando que le diera vuelta a la ruleta, Discord solo sudaba frío ya que ni quería hablar primero de… ella, no aún

La ruleta finalmente se detuvo y la fecha indicaba el nombre de…

 **D2:** -¡Pinkie Pie!

 **D1:** -Uf que suerte…

-Muy bien cuéntanos Discord, ¿que fue de Pinkie?

-Bueno ella actualmente se encuentra en el imperio de cristal en una gira por el mundo, está obsesionada por encontrar lo que ella llama "El dulce de los dulces", y ha recorrido toda Equestria visitando las mejores casas de dulces, aunque no ha encontrado el que busca, pero hay que decir que en todos los lugares que visita hace grandes fiestas en recuerdo de su esposo Cheese Sandwich, si pensabas que ellos 2 no estarían juntos por X situación, estas muy equivocado, Cheese le hizo prometer antes de irse al otro mundo que nunca dejará de compartir alegría y amistad por el mundo, así que Pinkie siempre hace grandes fiestas en los lugares por los que pasa, y segun yo, debo de apresurarme si quiero llegar al imperio antes de que empiece la fiesta, esos 2 siempre fueron muy unidos, hacían fiestas enormes, más que ahora, aunque Pinkie haya vivido tanto tiempo ella siempre encuentra la manera de reir otro dia, sin importar que, además que a veces encuentra a las demás, no se queda mucho tiempo en un lugar, la que más disfruta de sus visitas es Twilight, siempre que pasa por la capital la ciudad no duerme por 2 dias minimo jajaja, talvez sea porque yo le ayudo con potentes equipos de sonido, aunque ahorita mismo estoy vetado de la capital por… exactamente 2 meses, por lo que me pierdo de las fiestas ahí, y para terminar aquí, esos 2 desgraciadamente no tuvieron hijos, Cheese murió en la revolución, como otros miles de ponys…

 **D2:** -Bueno dejemos de recordar que se acaba el tiempo, le damos vuelta a la ruleta y… ¡Rarity!

-Bueno a ver… recuerda, recuerda, ¡ah ya!, Rarity después de servir en las líneas de producción de armaduras de combate obtuvo mucha experiencia sobre cómo fabricar ropas resistentes, y combinó eso con su toque de elegancia, y creó la ropa casi irrompible, digo casi porque puede ser atravesada solo por un hechizo de unicornios muy poderosos, además son muy lindas y cómodas, actualmente tiene tiendas por toda Equestria, hasta pasan de contrabando al Imperio, en cuanto a si se casó o no, pues te responderé que solo lo ha hecho una vez, el dolor de ver morir a su esposo sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo dejó marcas severas en su mente, y no ha logrado amar a nadie mas después de eso.

Su historia de amor fue casi como la planeó, conoció a un joven guardia durante una de sus muchas visitas a Canterlot, su nombre era… era… un momento… recordando, recordando.. ¡ah! se llamaba Solemn Force, vivieron muchos bellos momentos que realmente no me interesa contar en este momento, pero al final este guardia no salió de la fuerza real y sirvió durante la gran revolución, de la cual salió vivo con grandes honores, se retiro y tuvieron una gran vida, tuvo una hermosa hija a la cual llama Luminositè Belle, ella actualmente ayuda a su madre con la tienda en Canterlot, junto a su tía.

 **D2:** -Ah que bonita historia, pero continuemos, borramos a Rarity y nos quedan… Rainbow, Applejack y… Fluttershy -le costaba algo de trabajo decir el nombre pero al final lo hizo.

-Sigamos con Rainbow, ah Rainbow, Rainbow, ella actualmente es la directora de la Academia Militar Especializada en Vuelo, y dudo que deje el cargo en los próximos 10 años, ella se divierte mucho entrenando a todos lo pegasos que quieren unirse al Ejército Trigarante, aunque esto la haya alejado de las cosas más importantes, sigue hablando con sus amigas claro, pero nunca se ha casado ni tenido descendencia, por lo que vive encerrada en la Academia viendo como los demás disfrutan su vida mientras ella se maldice por haber recibido la inmortalidad, después de ver como quedo Rarity con la muerte de su esposo quedó traumada por lo que todas están sufriendo por la inmortalidad, a veces escapa y va a la granja de Applejack por una buena sidra, ella se ha convertido en la única con la que más convive, ya que Pinkie siempre se encuentra dando vueltas por el mundo, y hace tiempo que ya no ve a Gilda.

 **D2:** -Sigamos con Applejack

-Ella sigue viviendo en su granja, varias veces sus amigas le han dicho que porque no intenta buscar otro lugar para vivir, pero ella siempre dice que está "casada" con sus árboles, los cuales siguen igual de espléndidos que hace 100 años, y son un perfecto lugar para dormir un rato jeje, actualmente se dedica a producir sidra, ya que el mercado de las manzanas está dominado por la empresa Flim y Flam, al final si lo lograron los tipos esos, pero es una historia para otro día, actualmente solo están ella y la hija de Big Mac, no recuerdo bien su nombre, luego se los digo, total que producen muy buena sidra con un gran valor, muchos ponys siguen viajando hasta allí solo para comprar un poco de la sabrosa sidra marca Apple.

 **D2:** -Bueno sabemos bien quien sigue no Discord…

-Ah sí, creo que puedo hacerlo, aguarden un momento, ¿que es ese ruido?

¡Crash!

El tragaluz que misteriosamente estaba justo arriba de la cámara se rompió a la par que un libro entraba al parecer huyendo de una pony rosada que iba detrás.

 **Screwball:** -¡Ya te voy a agarrar señor libro!

-¡Alto se van a estrellar contra la camara!

¡Pum!

Solo se oyó eso y se cortó la transmisión, sólo apareciendo este mensaje:

 **TENEMOS ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS**

 **VUELVA MÁS TARDE**

Además una imagen de Discord saliendo de una caja con una sonrisa

* * *

 **Nota final del autor: si ya se que me tarde un poquito en terminar pero espero que les haya gustado y sigan apoyando este programa, ya que me gastare todo el presupuesto en una cámara nueva jejeje**

 **¡Hasta luego! :)**


	3. ¡Grandes revelaciones!

-Oye amigo como vamos con eso del programa, estoy aburrido de convertir las casas en queso -el draconequus acababa de convertir otra de las cabañas en queso, era su pasatiempo preferido desde que lo vetaron de Canterlot por hacer el castillo de Twilight un inflable.

-Ehh no es buen momento para llamar, justo estamos discutiendo de eso con el jefe, no le agrada la idea después del estancamiento que hubo.

-Oh enserio, dile que no hay ningún problema, yo pongo todos los gastos -hubo un momento de silencio en los que solo se oían murmullos, pero logró oír un "de acuerdo", su plan funciono a la perfeccion.

-El acepto, pero tenemos otro problema… ¡no tenemos preguntas! -el pony al teléfono se oía muy alterado por este suceso

-A mi me llego una carta con 2 preguntas ¿sirven? -convirtió otra cabaña en queso oloroso, todos lo ponys huyeron del lugar.

-Perfecto, deja llevo mi equipo a tu casa y…

-No hay problema yo les hecho un aventón -chasqueando los dedos hizo aparecer a los 2 ponys y su equipo en el mismo estudio de la otra vez, y también el- ¡cuanto tiempo sin vernos amigos! -les dio un fuerte abrazo como los que daba el señor oso y sus amigos.

-Di…dis…cord no podemos respirar -al parecer era mucha fuerza.

El draconequus inmediatamente los soltó poniendo una sonrisa pequeña.

-Ups, jeje ¿estan bien verdad? -los 2 tomaban grandes bocanadas de aire mientras movían la cabeza indicando que si, Discord siguió con su sonrisa mientras hablaba -a ver me llegaron 2 preguntas que espero nos sirvan para volver a la fama con este programa.

Un poco más recuperado del abrazo -pues que esperamos ya está todo listo para empezar, dame la carta esa que dices.

Discord busco en sus inexistentes bolsillos la carta y misteriosamente si la encontró- toma -era una carta común y corriente con una gran sorpresa dentro.

-Al abrirla el camarógrafo recibió una lluvia de confeti en la cara, lo cual saco unas risas de su compañero y Discord -no es gracioso eh- dijo mientras soplaba un pedazo de confeti de su cara- mejor veamos que dice -leyó brevemente la carta y voltea a ver a Discord -hohoho esta emisión será divertida en verdad jajajaja.

-Ni que lo digas, serán solo 2 pero serán muy sentimentales para mi, mejor empecemos que ya pensé que voy a contestar.

-Muy bien, Charle ya está en posición, empezamos en...

-3, 2, 1…

* * *

-¡Sean bienvenidos a una nueva emisión de Preguntale a Discord" esperamos que hoy disfrute las pequeñas risas que nos causara el dios del caos, serán cortas debido a la escasez de preguntas, se que esperaron mucho tiempo para esto así que primera pregunta de _**fallouleister**_ es: **¿Te gusta celestia, sientes algo por ella? ¿o ella siente algo por ti, aunque que la ignoras?**

-Te diré una sola cosa, ella es una buena amiga, a veces paseábamos por el palacio contando anécdotas del pasado, y yo le recordaba cuanta broma recordaba que le hice, un dia ibamos caminando por el jardín real, el cual sigue ahí porque lo oculte de todos, cuanto me dijo que ella me amaba desde lo profundo de su corazón, yo quedé en shock, en ese tiempo apenas y conocía lo que era la amistad, simplemente no pude darle una buena respuesta y deje de verla por un tiempo, ya que pensé que me odiaría por eso, decidí ir al imperio de cristal con Cadence, por algo es la princesa del amor, al final de todo esto comprendí finalmente que era el amor, fue ya muy tarde pues estalló la revolución, obviamente apoye al gobierno de Celestia y logre la prematura paz, pero ella me veía con otros ojos, como si no me pudiera verme más de 5 minutos sin deprimirse, el ultimo dia que la vi se despidió diciendo que iría de paseo por todo el mundo, no sin antes darme un inolvidable beso, cuando abrí los ojos ella se había ido, tiempo después en una plática con Flutter descubrí porque no fui destruido al momento de mi captura por los elementos de la armonía, el amor que Celestia tenía por mi influyó en el castigo que se me dio, además de que me conservó durante siglos como una decoración, ella seguía esperando que yo volviera, y cuando lo hice logro reformarme gracias a la querida Flutter, ella siempre velo por mi aunque yo no le hiciera caso, así que en respuesta a tu pregunta: ella siente aún algo por mi pero no me di cuenta a tiempo.

-Vaya, nunca espere que Celestia ocultara tal peso en su corazón, pero mejor ya ni digo nada que no quiero hacerte sentir mal.

-No hay problema amigo, ¿que sigue?

-La siguiente pregunta es: **¿A fluttershy algunas veces la tratas como si fuera tu hija?, ¿la quieres mucho? ¿Nunca la lastimarías?**

-Ella es una de mis mejores amigas y si, a veces la trate como mi hija sobre protegiéndola, bien recuerdo varias veces que estuvo en peligro fui a su rescate, como esa vez en la que Chrysalis la secuestró y ayude a Trixie y Starlight, que en paz descansen, a vencer a la reina y rescatar a la querida Flutter, ella fue mi primer amiga, me ayudo a poder mejorar mis relaciones con los ponys y hacer más amigos, pero siempre tuve tiempo para ella, la apoye en momentos difíciles como la muerte de sus padres y hermano, la ida de la mayoría de sus animales, actualmente solo Tanque va a visitarla cuando Rainbow no está muy ocupada en la academia, y la fuerte noticia de que ella tenía la maldición de la inmortalidad, obviamente nunca la dañaria de ningún modo, primero me hago de piedra hasta que hacerle algún daño, y acabaré con cualquiera que le ponga una garra encima.

-Ah el don y la maldición de la inmortalidad, estas fueron fuertes declaraciones del dios y señor del caos Discord, aquí hemos terminado por hoy, sigan cooperando con sus preguntas y muchas gracias por preferirnos como su método de entretenimiento.

-¡Adios! -gritaron todos

* * *

 **Ya hablando como yo mismo, me tarde en sacar nuevo capítulo ya que se me pego de Twilight lo comelibros jeje estuve leyendo varios fics y justo termina uno y decidí escribir este capitulo, gracias por seguir aquí, en verdad que el fandom de mlp me ha ayudado mucho, antes ni siquiera pegaba la vista a un libro, ahora hasta gasto de mi bolsillo para imprimir los capítulos que voy a leer en la semana, para evitar desgastar de más mis ojos, pero creo que talvez la proxima semana ya deje de leer y me ponga a crear jejeje**

 **Se despide max208 :)**


	4. ¡Mucho nuevo contenido!

-¡Screwball para por favor! -grito Discord escondiendose detras de una puerta la cual llevaba a un volcán por lo que se observaba.

-¡En un momento papá! -igualmente grito la pony mientras perseguía un libro volador ya muy conocido -¡No escaparas esta vez! -mientras lo perseguía no se dio cuenta de que entró a la cocina e hizo un caos peor del que había.

-¡Ojala y no hayas roto nada o te ira muy mal jovencita! -Discord salió rápidamente de su escondite con dirección a la cocina, lo que vio solo le formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, un perfecto caos en su estado puro, como le gustaban y eso que su hija seguía dando vueltas por ahí, pero debía detenerlos u ocuparía más que un chasquido para arreglar un poco el lugar.

-¡Alto los dos! -grito a todo pulmón Discord que hasta en Yeguadelfia lo escucharon, asustando al libro el cual quedó congelado del miedo, y Screwball simplemente se tapó las orejas con sus cascos, sabiendo bien que su papá no estaba enojado.

-Crearon un caos y eso me encanta, pero ya deben de parar, llevan 2 meses con esto y ya rompieron varias cosas, entre ellas una cámara si bien recuerdo, y desde entonces no he salido en televisión.

-Lo siento papi pero él no se detiene- dijo Screwball señalando al libro.

-Bien mi viejo amigo lamento mucho hacer esto- Discord apuntó su dedo hacia el libro y disparó un rayo mágico de color gris, instantáneamente este se transformó en una dura piedra que cayó al suelo, dejando un pequeño agujero.

-Listo hija ya no te molestara mas, pero no creo que puedas volver a leerlo en un buen tiempo jejeje

-No hay problema papi ¡tengo muchos mas en algun lugar!- Discord se puso pálido al oír eso, imagino cientos de libros dando vueltas por la casa, entrando a los portales y después entrando a sabe cuál dimensión y causar más caos, lo cual tiene prohibido.

-Ehh hija ¿que tal si mejor vas a la ciudad y le pides un libro normal a la bibliotecaria? -Rogó mentalmente que su hija aceptara, o empezariá la temporada de libros.

-Esta bien, no son los mismos que yo tengo pero tambien me gustan -abrió un portal a Equestria con solo mirar a la nada -¡Adios papi vuelvo luego!

¡Adio hija y recuerda no molestar a la policía de nuevo con el piso resbaloso!

-Tratare papi, tratare -dijo con una sonrisa para después cruzar el portal y después de eso desapareció tal y como apareció, de la nada.

-¡Fiu! -dijo secándose un sudor imaginario -Ya iba a preparar mi lanzallamas para la temporada de libros, aunque me pregunto cómo esconde tantas cosas esa niña, ¡nah que importa! mejor buscó el correo ¡o saldrá flotando a otra dimensión! ¡debo apresurarme!.

El draconequus chasqueo sus dedos y apareció frente al buzón de gelatina de su casa, temblaba tal gelatina en temblor de 6.0, eso significaba que había algo dentro.

-Veamos que hay aquí, basura publicitaria de Flim y Flam, carta de Pinkie, aviso de ultimo pago del gobierno equestre, ah lo único interesante aquí es la carta de Pinkie, oh espera hay algo en lo profundo -Discord tuvo que meter la pata de león hasta el fondo del gelatinoso buzón, y sacó 3 cartas que pareciera tenían vario tiempo ahí.

-Y eso pasa cuando no revisas el correo en 2 meses jaja veamos que son -usó una garra de su pata y abrió los tres sobres a la vez y las hojas rápidamente flotaron frente a él a una distancia prudente y suficiente para leerlas.

-Oh oh, estas son cartas con preguntas para el programa, eso explica porque nunca volvieron ¡nunca les dije que había nuevo contenido! -corrió dentro de su casa y tomó una banana, toca en varios puntos de esta y sonó como si estuviera marcando un número después le contestaron:

-Oficina de Equestria Times ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?

-Quiero hablar con el departamento del programa "Pregúntale a Discord".

-En un momento le comunicaremos, por favor espere.

Pusieron una música típica en los centros telefónicos cuando te ponen en espera, Discord solo hizo una mueca al saber que ahora tendría que esperar una eternidad para que lo atendieran, y el sabia bien lo que era una eternidad.

 _2 horas después_

-¿Hola? ¿hay alguien ahí?

-Si te refieres a que si sigo esperandolos desde hace 2 horas, pues creo que si.

-¡Discord! Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ¿para que llamas?

-Revise mi correo y encontré varios sobres con preguntas para el programa, que chistoso que nunca llegarán a la tv ¿verdad?

-Si que raro, y tus vacaciones no tuvieron nada que ver con eso ¿o si?

-Pero claro que no, solo fueron 2 meses y medio ¿y tu tambien tomaste vacaciones verdad?

-Oh esta bien lo admito, yo tambien me descuide un poquito, pero no todo es mi culpa, tu te fuiste y nos dejaste aqui olvidados.

-¿Y me perdonan? solo fueron 2 meses

-Pues como la gente de aquí quiere un nuevo episodio, que mas da lo haremos ¿Discord estas ahi?

 _2 chasquidos después…_

-Dejame recordarte que odiamos la teletransportacion ¿si? -dijo el pony algo mareado.

-Jo jo jo solo fue uno pequeño, y además todo tu equipo ya está aquí ¿o me falto algo?

-La cámara, genio.

-Pero ¿como? si yo la traje aqu… ¡Starswirl devuelve eso ahora!

El unicornio apareció junto a la querida cámara riendo con cierto volumen.

-Ja ja ja ¿pero como ja ja lo ja ja adivinaste ja ja tan rápido? -no paro de reir al terminar de hablar.

-Es fácil, dejas desechos de magia que a veces absorbo para rastrearte ¿recuerdas viejo amigo?

El unicornio se secó una lágrima en el ojo y paro de reir, aunque seguía conservando una gran sonrisa.

-Oh siempre un paso adelante de mi amigo, si quisiera esconderme de ti realmente no te la dejaría tan fácil.

-Claro, lo que tu digas, si me disculpas hay un programa que debo grabar.

-¿Vas a grabar tu programa ahora? ¿Me puedo quedar a ver? prometo no hacer ruido ni molestarlos muchachos.

-Claro que es bienvenido señor Starswirl, es un honor verlo.

-Olvídate de las formalidades muchacho, ya me han dicho durante siglos así, llamame Star solo.

-Ok Star, si nos disculpa, Discord a tu lugar que vamos a empezar

-¡A sus ordenes mariscal!

-Ya te dije que estar un mes en un campo militar no cuenta para estar en el ejército Discord.

-Lo que usted diga mariscal.

-Ahh mejor siéntate y prepárate que hay mucho contenido atrasado.

-Empezamos en 3, 2, 1…

-¡Sean bienvenidos queridos televidentes a este nuevo capítulo de Preguntale a Discord, hemos tenido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí, y desde entonces han llegado preguntas al estudio, y hoy sera el dia en el que serán contestadas ¡así que no le cambien al canal que empieza ya!

-¡Estoy muy emocionado por esto! hace mucho que no respondía a preguntas del pasado ¡empecemos ya!

-Muy bien, esta sección de preguntas son de "Snow on Flyx" te agradecemos mucho tu cooperación.

-La primera pregunta es: **¿Cómo crees\piensas que afectó la vida de cada una de las Mane 6 tras la muerte de sus seres queridos? (Me explico, alguna de ellas entró en depresión o algo por el estilo o simplemente lo aceptaron y siguieron con su vida?)**

-Ah, es como si quisieran ver arder a cada una de ellas ¿o no? je je como sea empecemos por la buena de _Twilight_ :

Ella estuvo mucho tiempo deprimida y el único que la vio así fue Spike, y cuando este desapareció toda la tristeza que había guardado se convirtió en rencor, tanto a Celestia como a el reino dragón, lo único que hoy en día le da alegría es un libro muy especial, es un cancionero hecho por sus padres en sus últimos años, es el tesoro más grande que posee según ella, yo ya le heche una ojeada y es muy bueno.

 _Rainbow:_

Para Rainbow fue muy duro perder a sus padres, no creerán cómo se fueron, de un infarto damas y caballeros, ni siquiera pudo despedirse, pero Scootaloo estaba comiendo con ellos, cuando estaba mencionando una vieja hazaña de Dash, y ellos gritaron al unísono que fue 20% más genial, misteriosamente los dos cayeron al suelo inconscientes y ninguna otra palabra salió de sus bocas.

Hubo dos días de luto en la academia por eso, Rainbow paseo por muchas cantinas durante ese tiempo, hasta que Applejack y Rarity la encontraron en una de esas, se recuperó y continuó con su vida, aunque nunca se le ha visto hacer alguna maniobra fuera de lo normal.

Oh y casi olvido otra gran pérdida para Dash, Scootaloo, ella cumplio su sueño de unirse a los Wonderbolts, pero al ser una fuerza militar al servicio de la corona equestre, fueron las primeras fuerzas que Celestia movilizó, y su primera y última misión fue la de defender Cloudsdale de los rebeldes, estuvieron sitiados 2 semanas hasta la rendición de las últimas fuerzas de la corona, la ciudad cayó y fue un duro golpe a la corona, ella no sobrevivió al sitio de Cloudsdale.

 _Rarity:_

Fue tan dramática cuando perdió a sus padres que fue digna de una obra de teatro del mejor director, aunque ella a diferencia de las demás logró salir de esta depresión, temporalmente, ya que como les conté antes, se casó y al morir su esposo, la tristeza arraigada desde hace tiempo y la nueva fue demasiado para ella, vive triste pero hacer ropa la anima un poco.

 _Applejack:_

Primero fue la abuela Smith, luego el buen Big Mac, y más recientemente Applebloom, esa fue la más dolorosa, pero todas sus amigas estuvieron ahí para consolarla, actualmente sigue dirigiendo la producción de sidra, tal y como lo ha hecho durante más de 100 años, así que es la de mejor estado de entre todas sus amigas.

 _Pinkie Pie:_

Para ella la vida siempre es una fiesta, la muerte de sus padres fue natural, y además de que fueron los primeros en irse seguidas por sus hermanas, para cada una de ellas hubo una fiesta que lograba mantener el ánimo de todos los presentes, al ver cómo hacía esto, decidió irse de gira como lo hacía su amado Cheese Sándwich, además de buscar el Dulce de los dulces, así que lleva felicidad por todo el mundo, así que en mi opinión ella fue la que mejor se tomo todo esto de perder a sus seres queridos.

 _Fluttershy:_

No puedo, no pero debo hacerlo, sus padres murieron tan tranquilamente que no sintieron nada, fue en su casa junto a su hermano, se despidieron y fueron a dormir, para nunca más despertar, Flutter paso varios dias encerrada en su cabaña junto con sus animales, solo se le vio salir por comida, pero ya se le conocía esa actitud, cada que alguno de sus animales se va pasa eso, pero yo digo que hasta ahora solo es algo temporal.

-Y así termina la primera pregunta, la siguiente es **¿Que fue de Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle y Apleeboom ? ¿Se casaron? ¿Tuvieron hijos? ¿A qué se dedicaban?**

-Como ya dije antes Scootaloo se fue durante el sitio de Cloudsdale, aún era joven y no estuvo con nadie, Applebloom se casó con un panadero de Manehattan, lo conoció durante sus visitas a la ciudad, aún recuerdo como Applejack persiguió al pobre pony para asegurarse de que fuera bueno, tuvieron 2 hijos, se me olvidan los nombres, pero fue muy bonita vida la que tuvieron, en cuanto a Sweetie, meh creo que se me olvido jejeje

-Que gran respuesta eh, continuemos: **¿Alguna de las chicas entro en un círculo amoroso? (Si la respuesta es "Sí" cuenta sobre su relación y cuánto tiempo crees que duren. Y si la respuesta es "No" argumenta el porque ninguna de ellas se a dado la oportunidad.)**

-Ahh creo que no, y tampoco tengo la menor idea de porqué no sucedió, es raro ¿no? tantos años y nunca paso, disculpa si no respondi bien :)

-Mejor que la otra, bravo, ahora: **¿cómo fue que Flim y Flam se salieron con la suya al final? Suena interesante**

-Al fin algo interesante que contar, ¿recuerdas la Super exprimidora de manzanas 6000? si es asi, te dire que esa máquina es muy veloz haciendo sidra, y en tiempos de guerra la rapidez supera a la calidad, el par de genios pusieron en marcha decenas de estas máquinas al servicio del bando que pensaron era el futuro ganador: los rebeldes, aprovecharon el gran consumo de sidra entre las filas rebeldes y se ganaron un puesto alto al final de la guerra, establecieron un imperio de fábricas que producen cientos de máquinas nuevas para el uso industrial, asegurando así su gran riqueza al dia de hoy, y diré que sus campos de manzanas automatizados no superan a los de Applejack, saben mejor las tradicionales.

-Y contaminan mucho, especialmente la zona industrial de Appleloosa, ahora contesta esta Discord: **¿Cómo fue que el resto de las Mane 6 tomaron el hecho de que Twilight se volviera presidenta? ¿Se siguen hablando?**

-Pues no les agrado mucho la idea, las tareas de presidenta son más agobiantes que las de princesa, ya que aunque pareciera que Celestia no hacía nada, era la mejor en economía y diplomacia, algo que Twilight nunca podrá mejorar, pero igual se siguen hablando, en especial cuando Pinkie hace fiesta en Ponyville, son geniales esas fiestas.

-Esas fiestas son geniales, siguiente pregunta: **¿Qué fue de Fluttershy? Estoy curioso ya que no respondiste a ello y se te notó que dudabas en contar sobre ella**

-Oh¿es en serio? no me gusta hablar de esto pero lo haré, Flutter lleva desaparecida 6 meses, la última vez que la vi estaba muy deprimida ya que un santuario muy especial había sido destruido por la industria de Flim y Flam, el hogar de los Breeze en Equestria, según supe, esos tipos lograron sobornar al encargado de alguna manera para que les cediera las tierras, inmediatamente las máquinas entraron al santuario arrasando con todo a su paso, después de enterarse de esto, ella dijo que se encargaría personalmente ¡estoy muy preocupado por ella! no la he podido localizar y para coronar todo esto activó el dije que hace mucho tiempo, este evita que magia de cualquier tipo la toque ¡incluso la mía! así que no puedo teletransportarla por ningún medio.

-Segun oi le ofrecieron un millón de bits por las tierras, era un lugar muy hermoso y tuve la oportunidad de visitarlo una vez ¿aun estas de humor para seguir amigo?

-Creo que si, me siento mejor al contar todo esto al público, y si ustedes tienen alguna posible solución para este problema no duden en dejarla en aquella cajita de reviews.

-No se a cual caja te refieres porque yo no veo ninguna pero da igual, lo siguiente es **¿Qué pasó con Spike y Shining armor después de la gran revolución?**

-Con Spike ya te lo conté, Ember se lo llevó a las tierras Dragón y ningún otro pony lo ha visto desde entonces, digo pony porque yo lo invito a jugar en el casino disfrazado de pony, a ese grandulón le encanta ser un pony y coquetear un poco, pero siempre lo devuelvo al dia siguiente, no me ha querido contar que sucede allí.

En cuanto a Shining, han pasado 100 años amigo, ningun pony ha logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo, excepto mi amigo Starswirl por razones desconocidas ¿o no?

-Nunca revelaré mi secreto -dijo el unicornio cruzándose de cascos.

-Bueno como decía, un pony normal no dura tanto, el fallecio hace un tiempo en compañía de su familia y amigos, hay un monumento suyo en el centro del imperio, pero si me preguntas en los años posteriores al conflicto te dire que tuvo que confrontar a su hermanita durante un tiempo, después de finalizado el conflicto en Equestria, el imperio tuvo que hacerse amigo del nuevo gobierno equestre, encabezado por Twilight, al ser neutral, el imperio dio asilo a muchos ponys perseguidos por Equestria sabe Celestia porque, Twilight exigia la deportación inmediata de estos, a lo que Cadence se negó, hubo tantas presiones que el mismo Shining tuvo que preparar un plan de guerra para tomar la capital equestre lo más rápido posible, y acabar con el gobierno, por suerte esto nunca pasó y todo se resolvió diplomáticamente.

-¡Enserio el Imperio planeó invadir Equestria! Esto es más divertido que una clase de historia, te falta otra señor profesor: **¿A que te dedicas ahora? (Además de hacer este programa de preguntas)**

-Ohh muy buena pregunta mi joven aprendiz, soy turista nivel 1000 y mi opinión vale mucho en una reseña, no todo lugar puede con mis locuras, y el que lo haga puede con las exigencias de cualquier pony jajaja

-Pss que hotel me recomiendas para Las Pegasus.

-Luego te digo, estamos al aire y podrían decir qué hago publicidad gratis, mejor dime que más preguntaron.

-Pues esta si es de historia **¿Qué razón hubo para que Luna fuera exiliada por Twilight?**

-Pues aquí es donde se conectan varias partes de lo que acabo de contar: durante las negociaciones con el nuevo gobierno, Luna fue usada como mediadora entre las 2 partes, pero seguía habitando en Equestria, cuando subieron las tensiones y los planes de guerra de Armor fueron descubiertos por espías, Luna fue echada de Equestria y terminó en el imperio, después de que se diera a la luz esto la mayoría de la guardia lunar se levantó en pequeños grupos bien entrenados, siendo un dolor de cabeza para el ejército, y así se resuelve el misterio de los levantamientos a favor de Luna, espero y sea suficiente para ti.

-Jo jo jo, esto es muy divertido y revelador, estas dando a conocer un lado malo del gobierno, espero y no te cause problemas.

-Nah lo dudo mucho, Twilight sera gruñona para ya aprendio su leccion hace tiempo, ¿que sigue?

- **¿Practicas la pesca dimensional más a menudo?**

-Al fin algo divertido para contar jeje, claro que sí y te diré que no sabes que puedes pescar, una vez incluso saque a un tal Adolfo, andaba enojado y dijo que tenía que dar un discurso y no se que tanta cosa, al final lo regrese de donde vino, un tal planeta Tierra, sepa que estará haciendo, en otra ocasión me saque una televisión nueva, eso si que no la devolví, era muy grande y perfecta para ver cosas.

-Deberías invitarme algún dia a ver la televisión Discord, pero antes terminemos esta sección **¿Sigues viéndote con Spike y Big Mac?**

-Pues claro que si, las noches de juegos nunca se olvidan, y aunque Mac haya dejado este mundo, el caos también aplica en el más allá, el viejo mac nunca cambio, ni aquí ni allá.

-Creo que no debería saber eso pero bueno mejor continuemos **¿A qué sabe el dolor?**

No lo se, mi magia siempre me protege, pero si quieres puedes venir y probamos jeje -esto último lo dijo con una pequeña risa macabra.

Ignorare eso, al parecer esta es la última pregunta legible **¿Has llegado alguna vez al final del arcoiris? y si es así ¿Que hay al final de este?**

-Te dire que hay un pequeño amiguito que no les gustan para nada las visitas, al parecer su casa se la lleva el arcoiris, y cuando la encuentra toma una larga siesta.

-¡Perfecto, es hora de irnos! Hemos acabado por el dia de hoy, los invitamos a dejar sus preguntas para más capítulos largos en mi opinión, ¿algo que decir Discord?

-Solo que recuerden la petición que les deje cuando hable de Flutter, ayudenme por favor amigos :(

¡Hasta luego!

 **ESTUDIOS 208**

 **©COPYRIGHT 2017-2018**

 **DERECHOS RESERVADOS**


End file.
